


Dreams in the confession dial

by Gnous



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gnous/pseuds/Gnous
Summary: This takes place while the doctor is in the confession dial after Clara’s death, he probably slept at one point during the four and half billion year and I can’t imagine this was a good experience for him.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whouffle Week 2020





	Dreams in the confession dial

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve never read the Sandman by Neil Gaiman maybe you’ve been fooled into thinking I could write but this is actually an almost word for word redraw of this beautiful scene from issue 20 of the sandman “Façade” written by Neil Gaiman and illustrated by Colleen Doran : https://64.media.tumblr.com/b035db4290277a5e7927854fc860797b/3ba2cc2e6a6108f4-18/s1280x1920/d1f5897af7d01f211c7cff1461f25245c304109a.png


End file.
